


who do you think of?

by eclipseomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SakuAtsu, atsuhina ig, im always sad, im sorry, this is sad!, typos n mistakes, wrote this bc im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseomi/pseuds/eclipseomi
Summary: questions sakusa kiyoomi so badly wished he had asked.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	who do you think of?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! wrote this bc im feeling so fucking down 
> 
> there will probably be typos i didnt proofread
> 
> based off of any name's ok - ? (who do you think of)

  
questions sakusa kiyoomi so badly wished he had asked.

[who do the midnight stars remind you of?]

is what sakusa kiyoomi wonders, when he finds himself sitting down on a chair out on his balcony. the clock had reached midnight half an hour ago, yet his conversation with miya atsumu had not died. in fact, it seems like its only just starting to gain life, like everything they had talked about a few hours before was nothing.

he watches the blond look up at the sky as he talks. the moon is a crescent, its light kisses atsumu's skin. the thousands of stars shine in the dark, and sakusa kiyoomi cant help but think that as they both stare up at the sky, atsumu is thinking about someone. 

theres a bitter feeling, sakusa kiyoomi wants to know who.

[how do you fall asleep at night?]

the thought leads him to wonder, if staring up at the sky tonight makes atsumu think about someone, then it must be the same for others nights, too. does he lay in his bed, and leave his curtains open? does he fall asleep with a smile on his face, head full of thoughts about that certain someone?

sakusa kiyoomi would hate to admit, but he often finds himself thinking about the blond before going to bed. he thinks about everything. all the small things he notices, to the big things everyone knows about miya atsumu. its him. all him.

theres a bitter feeling, sakusa kiyoomi wants to know how.

[is there a way you talk,]

as he watches atsumu ramble on about the game they had just a few days ago, he cant help but wonder. does atsumu talk like this with everyone? does he ramble on freely, letting everything out without a single thought? does he stop after a while of rambling to think about everything he had just let out?

is there different ways he talks with other people? hes friendly, kind, caring, when it comes to kiyoomi. he was an asshole at first, but theyre both past that now. kiyoomi wonders what hes like with others.

theres a bitter feeling, sakusa kiyoomi cant ignore it.

[a way you laugh,]

he watches atsumu laugh after atsumu realizes kiyoomi is no longer paying attention. he laughs, its loud. he keeps going, tears begin to form in his eyes. kiyoomi doesnt even know whats so funny, but the big smile on the blond's face makes him feel proud. kiyoomi allows himself to smile with atsumu.

but it disappears when atsumu stops. atsumu still has a small smile on his face, but he is much calmer now. kiyoomi imagines atsumu giggling softly at something his loved one had just said. he frowns slightly. hes never heard atsumu giggle softly.

theres a bitter feeling, sakusa kiyoomi wants to hear it.

[a way you move,]

he notices the way atsumu seems so distant. their chairs are right next to each other, yet atsumu feels like hes a whole planet away. it wasnt like this before, kiyoomi knows this. he doesnt bother to ask, doesnt bother to move closer. atsumu keeps his distance, and kiyoomi knows he should respect this. he wonders why, though.

he thinks he knows why. he notices how things have changed from before. they were much closer before. their relationship, whatever it was, was much stronger than what it is now. kiyoomi is pretty sure he knows why.

theres a bitter feeling, kiyoomi doesnt want things to be like this.

[that you save for some else?]

is there a way atsumu talks, a way atsumu laughs, a way atsumu moves, that he saves for someone else? the thought runs through kiyoomi's head as he watches atsumu quickly type something on his phone before he turns it off. kiyoomi opens his mouth, but then closes it. atsumu rambles on once more.

he probably speaks in a softer tone, he probably giggles softly, hes probably gentle. he probably wraps his arms around that someone, then tells them he loves them so much. its painful for kiyoomi to think about, so he stares at the building in front of them.

theres a bitter feeling, because sakusa kiyoomi wishes he could ask all these questions.

[would you forgive a friend, for asking you,]

kiyoomi and atsumu stand up once atsumu claims hes tired. kiyoomi isnt tired. kiyoomi knows his mind is going to keep him awake all night. he knows these questions will haunt him for a while, the lack of answers will upset him. they walk to kiyoomi's apartment door. kiyoomi feels like he should ask now.

no. not now. not now, not ever.

theres a bitter feeling, sakusa kiyoomi feels it as he closes his front door.

[these questions that, dont matter in the end?]

kiyoomi smiles, trying to ignore the fact that hes tearing up. he cant cry now, he cant cry now. thats too obvious, way too obvious. he claps, claps along with the rest of their team. he should be happy. he should be so happy. he feels like he needs to be happy. he does not look happy.

who do you think of?

theres a bitter feeling, its what sakusa kiyoomi feels as he watches miya atsumu pull hinata shouyou into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> alright im sorry im gonna sleep now gn


End file.
